


Fic Search please help <3

by 28_ruthgranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War, Room of Requirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28_ruthgranger/pseuds/28_ruthgranger
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1





	Fic Search please help <3

I'm searching a fic I saw here placed during Hogwarts 8th Year

— during helping rebuilding Hogwarts McGonagall orders Draco and Harry to help with the room of requirement

— they bond over it

— they get together and stay at Hogwarts during the Christmas break, the relationship is secret and Ron returns early and have a fight with Harry about it

I don't remember much more, maybe someone knows it :)


End file.
